Crash landings and shocking secrets
by xxORGANICxxLIVINGxx
Summary: The storm wasn't to keep boomer from going after Brady but it was to keep brady from leaving the island and now he is crash landed on the dark side and is learning some of the most shocking secrets.
1. Chapter 1

Brady pov

i was leaving for Chicago but then a storm attacked my hot air balloon and everything went black.

i woke up with a massive headache and saw that I was on the dark side. Suddenly I'm surrounded by five tarantula people. I knew I had to fight These guys but I don't know any fight moves. That's when I remembered everything and I even remembered some moves from when me and boomer took karate.

one of them attacked me but I punched him in the gut then kicked him in the head and he fell to the ground in pain. The others came at me but I beat them to then I ran away.

i was running for a while until I heard a scream "help!"a voice yelled, I ran towards the voice, and saw one of the most shocking things in my life…

what did he see, find out soon, 5+ reviews for me to continue


	2. Chapter 2

im back, and I would like to thank all the positive reviewers for motivating me, have fun finding out the shocking surprise.

brady pov

right in front of me were two people I never thought I would see again.

"mom, dad?"I asked, getting there attention

"Brady, is that you"my dad asked

"yes"I answered, I took a step closer but then a red force field appeared out of no where and it surrounded my parents.

"what's going on?, I thought you were dead"I said, being cautious not to take another step forward

"were not dead, were trapped here and don't step into the force field if you do you will be trapped and kingkow will be doomed"my mom explained

"what do you mean"I asked curiously

"Brady go into the hidden vault and dig 4 feet deep at the coordinates of 2metres from the right wall and 3 metres from the left wall, what is buried will explain everything"she explained

"why cant you just tell me"I asked

"because our whole bodies are already paralyzed from the force field and our mouthes will be paralyzed in a matter of seconds, we don't have enough time to explai-"my mom and dad were about to finish there sentence but they became completely frozen.

"don't worry, I will save you and the rest of this island"I promised, then I started running towards the light side and running to the castle.

i reached the castle at midnight, and not wanting to be seen I snuck in. I found the vault and punched in the code for the hidden vault, the door slid open and I measured the coordinates. I started to dig at the floor then I hit a gold box. I opened up the box and saw what looked like a page from the great book, but I couldn't read it cause it was written in ancient kingkowen.

"what are you doing here you intruder"a voice from behind me said

another cliffhanger, 5+ reviews for me to continue


	3. Chapter 3

-Mikayla pov

someone had tripped the silent alarm so I went to search for the intruder. I searched the throne room and saw that the hidden vault was open so I walked in and I saw the intruder.

"what are you doing here you intruder"I asked in a threatening voice

he whirled around and I saw that the intruder was brady.

"Brady I thought you left?"I questioned

"I was leaving but a storm attacked my balloon and I crash landed on the darks side"he explained

"what's in your hand?"I asked suddenly noticing the peice of paper on his hand

"um…nothing"he retorted nervously

"tell me what it is now"I demanded in a threatening voice

"fine, someone asked me to get it but I can't read it cause its written in ancient kingkowen"he explained, I could tell he was leaving out some parts but I decided to drop it for now.

"I can read ancient kingkowen so give it to me"I persuaded

"no mikayla, I don't know what's going on here but I don't want you getting involved in it"he said it seriously

"but brady you need to know what it says and I can tell you what it says"I reasoned

he relectuntly gave in and handed me the paper and I started to read it out loud…

"_zadocs son will create a trap for royals, if three royals step into the trap then the dark side will become indestructable, the only way to free the royals of this trap and stop zadok's son is to go on a dangerous trip to fiind the hidden temple and free zadoc's sons sister who has the power to stop him" I saw Brady was looking scared and thoughtfull._

_"Brady whats wrong, zadok doesn't even have any royals so there is nothing to worry about"_ I tried to calk him down.

"mikayla I'm gonna find that temple"Brady said bravely

"no Brady there is no point in finding it"I told him

"yes there is cause my parents are in the trap"he said sadly, I couldn't say a word all I could do is stand there shocked at what I had just heard.

i finally was able to speak and I said something I would never regret "I'm coming with you"

what will happen next 5+ reviews for me to continue and I mean it this time so review


	4. Chapter 4 preparation

hey evey one sorry for not updating in a while, please read the authors note at the bottom

brady pov

mikayla just told me that she is coming with me, i didn't know what ot say so i just stood there for a while with a thoughtfull expression on my face.

"no, i'm not letting you put your self in any danger"i told her

"brady i'm not gonna be in any danger"she reassured me

"yes you will, there are alot of dangerous things on the darkside and it's to dangerous for you"i told her

"last time i checked i was the trained head guard and you were the weak king who ran away from everything"she reasoned

"ya...well...um...i...um...its...um...a"i stuutered trying to think of a response to what she just said

"i'll take that as 'ican go with you'"she said

"but-"i tried to talk her out of it but she cut me off "no buts, we could either stand here and argue about whether i'm going or we could go save your parents and this island"she reasoned

"ugh...fine, but im not happy about this"i said

she let out a squeel of delight and walked out of the secret vault with the peice of paper

"lets go up to my room first"she said

"why your room?"i questioned

"cause were going on the darkside, we need to get alot of weapons and the proper gear"she explained

"i never thought of that"i told her, she just rolled her eyes and we walked into her room trying not to make a sound

we made it into her room and luckily we didn't wake anyone up, she opened up her wardrobe full of weapons and took out a sword and one of those belts to hold a sword, she handed it to me and i attachted the belt around my waist and put the sword in it's place, mikayla grabbed the same outfit she wore when she fought sabrina.

"i need this incase we run into some darkside creatures, i will find you something to wear also"she explained

i just nodded my head and waite dfor her to finish getting dressed behind her blue curtain that boomer had hidden in once. she came out in less then a minute looking exactly the way she looked when she fought sabrina. she walked over to her wardrobe and grabbed her usual mechete and attached it to her belt, she then grabbed a bow arrow, she put it around her shoulder like in the movie narnia, she than grabbed one of those things that holds the arrows and put it around her shoulder just like she did with th bow arrow.

"i'm gonna go sneak into the armoury to find some gear for you"she told me then left the room

a couple minutes later she walked in holding my gear, she handed me a long sleave brown shirt and a pair of black pants.

"how is this special gear?"i asked

"the material for the pants is a very rare one that was found on the darkside, it is very strong but easy to move in" she explained

"and the shirt?"i asked

"i will tell you about that once you change"she answered

i went behind the blue curtain and changed into the clothes she gave me.

"now can you tell me what the shirt does?"i asked once i was standing in front of her

"the shirt does not protect you at all"she answered, this worried me

"but this will"she said and then handed me a black leather vest

"leather, really?"i asked with a dissaproving look

"between the two layers of leather there is a strong but super thin metal, that can prootect you from almost any thing"she answered

"ahh"i answered in realization, i then put the vest on

"now all we need is some food,a tent, water and a blanket"she told me and we retrieved the items quietly then we started walking toward the darkside on high alert

**this was more of a filler chapter but the next one will have more action, and if your wondering there will be brakayla in this story.**

**and as for my important authors note, i made a new poll on my profile on which pair of kings story i should make next so please vote on it and for those of you who are guests just tell me which one you want me to make next in your review **

**plot 1. scott and Amy are peasants, Scott is seventeen, is strong and wants to ba a guard for the kings. Amy is thirteen and very smart, she wants to become a royal adviser. The kings befriend them, what will happen?**

**plot 2. was mikaylas friend when mikayla was 7 but when Donny's parents died when mikayla was 10 Donny became very distant and anti social, he would constantly be mad at everyone then he ran away and mikayla hasn't seen him since. When he is injured Donny goes into the village to ask for help and he befriends sky she is a peasant girl, and sky befriends mikayla.**

**plot 3. Brady overheard mikayla talking to Candace he didn't leave, he jumped out of the bushes and got mada at mikayla and they got in a fight. When the fight is over mikayla quits her job and when she is walking back to the castle she trips and falls and now she doesn't remember a thing. She is rescued by a peasant, what will happen?**

**plot 4. if mikayla wasn't a guard, the kings don't even know she exists, she dispises the kings and is a part of the reptides, and Brady hates the reptides and is trying to get the guards to capture all of them, what happens when he meets mikayla?**

**plot 5. mikayla is in the jungle on her guard shift, she is attacked by tarantula people, she is rescued by a masked hero, who is the masked hero and what does he have to do with the missing king?**

**plot 6. if the storm that took boz away took brady away instead, he became the leader of a darkide tribe (not the tarantula people, I'll have to make up a tribe) ,mikayla is on her guard shift in the jungle and s attacked by Brady, but when Brady looked into her eyes he couldn't hurt her, mikayla however is now angry at the person who attacked her and wants him captured, what will happen?**

**those are my plots, in your review just say which one you want me to make first**

**example: plot 3**

**thx for reading and dont forget to review**

**-doglover234**


	5. Chapter 5

Yo everyone sorry for not updating of a while but now that it is march break I will be able to update more often and please check out my newest pair of kings story "another Cinderella story, brakayla style" it would mean a lot if I got your opinion on it. Now on with the story and just another reminder that there will be brakayla but in one chapter coming later it will be humongous brakayla moment so stay tuned for that.

brady pov

"Mikayla which way do we go?"I asked once we reached the dark side

"I don't know but there's a map on the back of this paper so I'll find out"she answered

she looked at the map for a while

"we'll start by going in the direction of the tarantula territory but once were 2 miles away from there place we have to start walking left to the left for 3 miles"she informed me

"ugh...this is gonna take forever"I complained

we walked through the dark side in quiet for a while.

"Brady why did you try to leave?"mikayla asked breaking the silence

"because I wanted...um...bread"I lied

"can you tell me the real reason"she asked looking into my eyes with her beautiful eyes

"because I heard you talking to Candace and I just couldn't face the fact that you thought I was immature cause It hurt to much so I decided to leave and grow up"I explained to her, she seamed touched

"Brady you didn't have to try to leave over me calling you immature, I didn't even mean it, your a great king, I mean look at you facing your fears to save this island and your parents"she told me, we were now face to face and a foot apart, she was looking at me with her beautiful eyes and I got lost in them, I started to lean forward and she didn't stop me, I was an inch away from kissing her but then I just turned around and said "I think we should keep going" I knew she would probably hurt me for kissing her, she doesn't like me like that so I was just gonna stop trying to get her to.

mikayla pov

why didn't he kiss me? I thought he liked me, is he mad at me for what I said?

"Brady...-"I was about to ask him about the kiss but he cut me off

"can we forget about that moment it's obvious you don't like me like that so I'm done making moves on you"he said cutting me off.

i didn't know what to say, I did like him like that but I wasn't ready to tell my him that so I just nodded my head and we continued walking.

suddenly an arrow hit a tree that was right in front of us, we both whirled around and saw...

**ooh cliff hanger, please review and I know your probably upset that Brady isn't trying to get mikayla anymore but I needed to do that so that In a future chapter i could write the huge brakayla moment that I have been planning for you guys and do you want me to start putting boz, boomer, lanny and mason into the story cause I am gonna try to do that. Anyways please review 5+ reviews for me to continue.**

**-dog lover234**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone, I am really sorry for nor updating in a while but I was busy so blame school for the lack of updates, anyways here is the next chapter and I hope you guys enjoy it.**

mikayla pov

we both whirled around and saw..._Sabrina?_

"Sabrina?"I asked

"ya, it's me"

"how did you escape from the dungeon?" I asked

"why would I tell you?"she hissed then shot another arrow at us but it missed by an inch

"I'm gonna go hide behind that tree"Brady whispered in my ear then ran behind a tree

"what are you doing on the darkside?"I asked

"zadoc's son told me that if I help him out then I could get my revenge on you!"she explained

"traitor!"Brady yelled from behind the bush, she just smirked then shot another arrow but I ducked before it hit me

"Brady use your ring!"I ordered him

"but I don't have it! I gave it to boomer!"he yelled

"just call it and it wil come to you!"I told him while dodging another one of Sabrina's arrows

"here ringy ringy!"he yelled "got it!"he informed me then shot a white beam at Sabrina and she vanished into thin air

"good job"I praised him

"well I am awesome"he bragged then started flexing his muscles

"whatever helps you sleep at night"I teased him

"speaking of sleep, where are we gonna sleep?"he asked

"on the ground"I answered

"seriously?"

"yep, so get comfortable"

* * *

Boomer pov ( by the way boz and boomer already met since this is like a day after Brady left and boz came the night brady left)

I woke up and glanced at where Brady's bed used to be, I saw boz sleeping on his weird stone, I was happy we found him but I still wish it was brady who was here.

"boz wake up!"I ordered

"five more minutes"he mumbled

"If you wake up: I'll give you a banana"I told him

"I'm up"he exclaimed then jumped out of bed

"so where's my banana?"he asked

"I don't have it with me but lets go to the kitchen and get one"I told him

"ok"

* * *

We walked out of the kitchen, boz eating a bananna and me eating ice cream

"this ice cream is great"I said then sat down on the throne

"and this bananna is delicious"boz told me then he sat down on the couch

the door to the throne room opened and mason walked in

"my king have you seen mikayla?"he asked me

"no, why?"

"because: when I woke up this morning she wasn't in her bed and I looked all over the island for her but I didn't find her"he explained

"don't worry, Im sure she'll show up soon"I reassured him

"I'm not so sure..." he said "last night someone tripped the silent alarm, I think she could of been kidnapped"he told me

"Kidnapped?"I asked in disbelief

"yes"

"I doubt that happened, mikayla kicks but, if anyone tried to kidnap her they would be lying on the ground: seriously injured"I told him

"anyways..can I use all the guards to search for mikayla?"he asked

"don't we need them for protection?"boz asked

"I'll leave Muhuma and Paul here to guard you and by the way: the darkside has been calm so there's nothing to worry about"he told us

"ok, I guess you can use the guards"I told him

"thank you my kings, I will leave with them in a half an hour and we will be back at nine o'clock tonight"

zadoc's sons pov (I couldn't think of a good evil name for him so until I think of something I will be calling him zadoc's son, if you have an idea on what to call him tell me it in your review and I might use it and give you a shout out)

I looked away from the crystal ball I was using to spy on the castle

_the castles gonna have only two guards, what a perfect time for tarantula people to attack..._

**that is it for this chapter, pL****ease review. I am putting this story on perms ant hiatus! Just kidding! Why would I put this story on hiatus? It's one of my favorite ones to write :) so just know: I will never ever put this story on hiatus and to all of you brakayla people stay tuned because I'm gonna start putting more brakayla and there will be huge huge brakayla in a future chapter but I'm not gonna give it away yet. Please don't forget to review.**

**-dog lover234 **


	7. Important authors note

**Hey everyone, I'm really sorry I haven't been updating my stories very much but I'm really busy with school. Exams are coming up really soon, I have lots of homework in French and English, and more!... **

**So I will not be able to update very often, maybe two stories a week or one story a week, once again I'm really sorry but you can only blame school, so I hope you guys understand and are able to wait for my updates which will take long.**

**-dog lover234**

**p.s I highly recommend you guys listen to the songs: never gone and you are by colton Dixon.**


End file.
